


A Perfect Morning

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Just some sweet fluff I wrote for my tumblr and decided to post here.





	A Perfect Morning

It starts off with the light seeping in gently through the blinds. A subtle shift in the sheets. A yawn. Blue eyes open to look at your perfect form. A smile graces Timur’s features as he wakes up slowly, exactly three minutes and thirty-five seconds before your alarm. The alarm starts shrieking and Timur gently rests his hand on your shoulder to keep you from jumping violently out of the bed. He tries to reach for the annoying device that keeps shrieking and fails as you watch him reaching fruitlessly for increasingly louder phone. He hears you chuckle as you effortlessly reach for the phone, exactly within your reach. You shake your head at the Russian for even attempting to get it, as it would have been worse if he had gotten it. You would have fallen out of the bed, and so would he with the struggle to turn off the alarm.

This happens every morning and you still smile as he continues his effort. At least now you manage to get the phone before he does, because the first time he managed to get it, the rude awakening was not to your liking. You try to pry yourself out of the bed, but he wraps his arms around you and murmurs something about staying in bed in Russian. You smile and shake your head at his antics. Every morning, and he knows you guys can’t stay like this forever.

“I have to get breakfast and get ready for work, darling. You know that.” You speak softly, he groans in annoyance at the fact. You smile fondly at his reaction. It is the times like these that you cherish, looking into his blue eyes, and seeing his messy dirty blonde hair just at the crack of dawn, the sun barely peeking in for the first time. You can feel the chill of the morning air, and you relish the warmth before you force yourself upright, with the promise of coffee and breakfast for two.

You two share a gentle kiss, before Timur attempts to get you to lay back down “just for a little longer” again, and before you laugh gleefully and rip the blankets off him, and run to the kitchen giggling like a child on Christmas morning, hearing him shout after you in two languages, but still the laughter echos between you two as the mornings’ shenanigans start.

As you make your breakfast and coffee, you close your eyes and lean against the marble counters and wonder how you got such a perfect husband, and how you managed to keep him for so long. You are grateful, and happy as he wraps his arms around you, joining you in your thoughts as he too thinks the same thing every morning seeing you smiling against the countertop with a wooden spatula in hand and the morning sun gracing your gentle features.

This is such a perfect morning.

And you two wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
